


Fight

by DudeItsVonni



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeItsVonni/pseuds/DudeItsVonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are a couple. A couple that, thanks to being stuck on a fucking tour bus for months, is sexually deprived. Tension rises and now all they do is fight. So much so, that Bob, Mikey, and Ray feel like getting their own bus.</p><p>Will a night in a hotel stop that?</p><p>At leased for a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. That's all this is.

“God fucking dammit, Frank! Is bitching and complaining the only two things you know how to do?!” Gerard shouted at his partner of two years.

“Well, if you weren’t such a fucking asshole all the time and would just listen to me for five minutes, I wouldn’t have to bitch and complain at you all the time!” Mikey, Bob, and Ray all rolled their eyes simultaneously from the front of the tour bus they had all been on for a little over two months. All the tension from not having sex for that long had caused the two men to fight daily.

The only reason Frank and Gerard wouldn'y do it on the bus, was out of respect of their three friends. Although at this point, listing to their moans and groans would be better then the shouting. Needless to say, everyone was glad they got a hotel room that night.

“Well maybe if you had something worth listening t-”

“Please!” Mikey yelled, stopping his idiot of a brother from digging himself deeper into the hole he was already in. “Can you two not do this now? We’re on in twenty minutes.”

“We’ll finish this later,” Frank hissed.

“Fine. By. Me,” Gerard hissed back.

“When are you two going to stop this excessive fighting?” Bob asked Gerard after he watched Frank walk off the bus. The blonde drummer was getting tired of being woken up by the three A.M. spats. Gerard simply shrugged and walked off to get ready.

Something really needed to happen between the two lovers. And fast. They had always fought after a while when they were on tour, but it had never been as bad as it was on this one. The words shared between Gerard and Frank had become considerably harsher. Every night for the past two weeks, give or take a few days, Gerard had reduced Frank to tears, making him cry himself to sleep.

Gerard could tell what his words were doing to the man he loved. He could here him crying every time he walked past Frank’s bunk. He wanted nothing more then to pull the curtain back, climb in, and hold the shorter man close to him. Tell him everything was okay, and that he was sorry.

But after knowing each other for five years, Gerard knew that would do nothing. He needed to give Frank his space and try and talk to him in the morning. The only problem is, every time he saw Frank, all the blood seemed to drain south, and he’d blurt out something stupid that would piss Frank off further. It was never ending word vomit of the worst kind.

It was wearing the two down. They hated seeing each other hurt when one of them took things too far. ‘Cause God knows; Frank tended to hit below the belt as well. He was just the more sensitive of the two.

“Are you ready?” Ray asked. He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find Frank, only to find him under a tree not ten feet away. Frank nodded his head, and quickly sucked down the last of his cancer stick. He blew out the smoke and watched the blue-ish gray swirl out into the night sky.

**

“You should have raised a baby girl; I should have been a better son!” Gerard sang, nearly being drowned out by the crowed. He looked over at Frank to see him concentrating hard on the song, his small, pink tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Gerard quickly sauntered over to his boyfriend, stopping right in front of the five foot four being. Frank smirked as Gerard lifted his hand and ran his pointer finger down the side of Frank’s face, down his chest, around the white guitar, and eventually, stopping at his Package.

Gerard squeezed gently, causing Frank to moan quietly, and miss a few bars. Frank silently thanked God the he could play the guitar and had something to cover the visible bulge in his pants.

Mikey rolled his eyes at the two, while Ray and Bob just looked at each other and pretended to gag.

**

“Alright,” Brian said after he came back with their room keys. “Ray and Mikey, you two are in room 209, Bob, you’re in room 216, and Gerard and Frank, you’re in room 220. See you in the morning.”

“Night, Brian,” the five tired men said before making their way to the elevators. Once they were on their floor, the boys made their way to their respected rooms.

“A real bed!” Frank said happily before flopping down on the one bed in the room.

“That’s fucking gross, Frank,” Gerard grimaced. “I’m not sleeping in that bed if you don’t shower first.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you just smell like a bed of fucking flowers yourself,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. But deciding Gerard was right, the younger man climbed off the bed and stripped off his clothes, before walking into the bathroom leaving the door open.

Gerard’s eyes stayed on his lover’s body until his cock decided it wanted to say hi to the world. After watching Frank for a few more minutes, he decided to say screw it. He was horny, he knew Frank was horny, and he was going to get some. Now.

Frank started washing his body, his hand moving closer to his erect length. Just as he was about to wrap his hand around himself, someone beat him to it. That someone being Gerard ('cause, you know, so many other guys were in the room with the two). Frank gasped and turned around, only to be shoved into the shower wall. Gerard’s mouth quickly found Frank’s neck and he sucked as hard as he could without hurting the smaller man under him. Frank threw his head back, hitting it against the tiled surface.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked, barley taking his lips off Franks neck.

“Yeah. Now fuck me already,” Frank moaned as Gerard started moving his hand up and down. Gerard stopped his hands and quickly lifted Frank up onto the wall and pressing his body harder into the wall so he wouldn’t fall. Frank’s legs wrapped tightly around Gerard’s torso as Gerard thrust into Frank. Hard and fast; just like he knew Frank liked when they had been fighting.

“Y-you’re a demanding little shit, you know t-that?”

“A-at least it got your p-pussy ass going.”

Grunting, Gerard quickly fashioned himself a fast and steady rhythm, and in no time, he found that bundle of nerves inside Frank that drove him crazy.

“F-fuck!” Frank screamed while clawing down Gerard’s back roughly. Gerard smirked and pounded as hard as he could into his boyfriend. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and pulled roughly, causing his head to snap up. As the familiar warm feeling started building in the pit of both men’s stomachs, Frank slammed himself down onto Gerard and grabbed his neglected member, pumping himself in time with his boy friend’s thrusts. It didn’t take long before Frank and Gerard simultaneously let out one final moan, and released.

After riding out their orgasms, Gerard rested his forehead on Frank’s and let him down. Frank kissed Gerard a couple of times before resting his head on the elder’s chest.

“So,” Gerard said, breaking the silence. “Did that make up for me being such a dick? At least a little bit?” Frank smiled and gave Gerard one final kiss.

“You’re off the hook,” Frank smirked before continuing. “For the time being.”


End file.
